A variety of electronic devices may use electronic displays to present content. Electronic displays may be, for example, backlit displays, or may otherwise use light emitting diodes (LEDs) to illuminate a display. Positioning and/or alignment of LEDs may affect a quality and/or functionality of displays that are illuminated by LEDs. In addition, certain LED arrays, such as LED arrays with multiple rows of LEDs may increase performance of displays, but may be difficult to incorporate into devices while maintaining a desired device thickness or profile. Further, incorrect alignment of LEDs may result in reduced device performance and decreased durability.